cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Top Ten Most Problematic Sections In Songs (Remastered)
...Oh, boy. Remember this list? If you don't...this, in all its glory, was the second countdown I ever posted on this Wiki. As expected from the "me" from over a year ago, the entries in this list weren't detailed, the jokes weren't funny (suffice from the iPad chucking line...I still kinda like that one), the usage of photos was abhorrent, and I'm pretty sure I even told a few white lies about my Cytus history (as I've stated before: I was a very unlikable person back then). However, probably the biggest thing about this list today is that the entries themselves are horribly outdated. Cytus has advanced by miles now, with several new chapters and even a few renewed charts of older songs. Not only that, but my skill level from then to now is vastly different (I mean, I couldn't even MM Logical Steps back then...), meaning that my opinions on "problematic sections" have certainly changed. Of course, I'll list off a few basic rules. *As I clarified in the old problematic sections list, "problematic" is not equivalent to "difficult". "Problematic" in this list means that I should be having an easy time with these parts, but for some mysterious reason, they don't come easily...at all. Whether it be due to a lack of understanding, my weak left hand, or some higher deity simply flipping me the bird when I play these parts, I absolutely cannot manage to traverse these sections without a mixture of extreme luck and underhanded tactics (two adjacent fingers, anyone?). *This should come as a given from the previous statement, but to make it a solidified rule, the following songs will be borderline excluded from this list (on Hard): L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation), Freedom Dive, Codename : Zero, Sweetness Overload!!!, and every song from Chapter L. My weaknesses in these particular songs lie not in trivial matters, but rather a combination of my physical limitations and utter bullsh*t on the chart's part (the latter especially applies to Chapter L). **However, as an exception to the exclusion, all of these songs' Easy charts are up for grabs. *Sections that were listed in the previous list are not exempt from this one, should I still have problems with said sections. *I'm modifying the way I release the entries for this list. Below, you'll find the hints for every song to be talked about on the list. You'll get until tomorrow to guess each one, before I proceed to release the entire list. >:3 Okay...now that I've typed out an introduction around the length of the original list (not actually), let's get started! ^w^ |-|Number 10= Hint: Skewered from the start (The battle of Slit relating to "skewered", and I's position in the song relating to "the start") ∅ (Slit) I Both Choruses I remember a glorious day when I was good at this song. I MMed it, got a decent TP, looking at my skill level at the time, and I even considered Slit O to be miles harder. ...That's not the case, anymore. Okay, what the hell happened to me? By the time I started taking down beasts like Conflict and AXION, I would've expected to see my skill on this piece to actually increase. Yet, while everyone around me boasts about their proud 99 TPs on this, here I am, struggling immensely with combinations that I should be well accustomed to by now. These days, my performance in Slit I is summed up in a term I like to call "The Run". What is The Run? Simple: whenever I play this song, my best performance will always be on the first attempt. If I screw up even once on this first attempt, the next attempt will always halt my progress right at the first chorus. If I am lucky enough to get through the first chorus a second time, it'll be with a TP that would make a quadriplegic scoff. I mean...I can see how to hit the notes. I know, when I play the chorus, how exactly I should be moving. But then...I don't move that way. And I Miss. A lot. What a cruel fate to be put through by none other than my favourite chart in the game. ;^; |-|Number 9= Hint: Despised by my ancestors (Dutch Formosa's occurance in the timeline) Dutch Formosa The Middle Killer And yet, here enters another piece that I love to pieces. I also used to be good at it...I mean, 99.60 TP is no weak feat. And yet, every attempt I cash into this song these days is guaranteed to have no TP even close to that one...and that's because of that freaking middle killer. I've tried using several different techniques on this killer. Alternating fingers to keep the hold notes in place, trying to designate one hand to holds and another to clicks, or pushing my reflexes by simply using my index fingers. All usually ended with the same dismal results. The rainbows I see here aren't due to coloured Perfects, but are rather created by the plethora of green Goods, purple Bads, and grey Misses I keep getting. Certainly quite the unappealing rainbow. I mean, this isn't to say that I didn't find this killer hard back then. It's more like I had a single fluke run, and every attempt past that has stayed the same, no matter how much I try. My stigma against this piece has reached the point where I find it harder than Protest...and I feel like that shouldn't be. From the eyes of a watcher rather than a player...I honestly should've TP 100ed Dutch Formosa by now. |-|Number 8= Hint: Didn't see that one coming (Unrevealed. 'Nuff said) L4 : The Unrevealed (Easy) The Ending Killer I'll be honest. L4 is likely the only song on Easy that I will never Master. True, I stated earlier that L8 was a harder piece, but that was honestly a mistake on my part. I was mainly infuriated with this specific piece's beginning minute of dull repetition, trippy ending drags...and, hell, just the fact that it was my final song in the Chapter L run was enough to piss me off (excluding L10). Anyways, back to L4. Like with Slit I, I see exactly what I'm supposed to be doing with this piece's ending barrage, but I can never actually follow through with it. I always get overwhelmed with everything happening on the screen, and end up with several Misses before I even know it. As with some of the other entries on this list, the fact that this killer is situated in the end of the piece also makes for trouble involving pressure, especially considering that this song's beginning is no push over, either. The reason as to why I haven't placed this part so high is because I kinda see that this problem is partially caused by my own lack of skill, and not due to unforeseen bullsh*t. However, I feel that I should at least manage to hold up a combo in this part, and not feel utterly helpless. Maybe I can hope for 9.1 to save my skin for this song... ...Or, knowing Rayark, they might just troll us and make it harder for me to ever hope to achieve an MM on this piece. >_< |-|Number 7= Hint: Easier when faster (Referencing my better performance in the Platinum Mix) Area184 The Beginning Killer Eeyup. For all you people who are thinking that I should've acquired enough skills to flatten this song by now...you're all horribly wrong. c: Finding this song on a near parallel slate of difficulty as the Platinum Mix would be an idea that most people would find to be utterly obtuse, but for me it's a legitimate reality. I could complain about how the ending of this piece screws me up as well, but really, it's likely that I would've conquered the ending by now, if not for this stupid freaking beginning rush. The term "seeing but not doing" seems to apply the absolute most to this piece. Single, double, single, single. Doesn't seem like a hard pattern to remember, right? Well, according to my fingers, it's a pattern that trumps "blindingly fast eight-note lines" and "a Green Eyes chorus on steroids". I mean, I've studied the pattern on Youtube. A lot. I've tried desperately to find a way that my fingers might be able to accustom themselves to clear it with at least semi-perfection. Yet, every time I think I've finally grasped it, I proceed to get destroyed in the following attempt. I'm not going to call this part, or this song in general, hard, because I can clearly see that it shouldn't be hard. However, I can easily say that for me, it's probably the biggest beast in Chapter IV. Parousia's crooked dubstep clicks and SAL's sixteen-note groups can hardly compare to the helplessness I feel whenever I replay this part. |-|Number 6= Hint: All it took was two pages (A two page killer. Again, 'nuff said) Galaxy Collapse The Ending Killer Enter: another song I would've TP 100ed if not for a single unrelenting obstruction. And no, get the pre-chorus pattern out of your mind. That's honestly one of the easier parts of the song for me. Funnily enough, this is the shortest killer on this list, only lasting for a mere two scrolls of the scan line. Yet, these two pages are the almighty destroyers of pretty much every single run I've cashed into this chart. A song I should've Mastered 10 to 20 times by now has only been Mastered twice thanks to this part, and I can easily say that those two MMs were utter flukes. To put it simply: I don't get this part. I'll study the chart on Youtube or CTViewer, be like "alright, I've got it!", and then proceed to play the song and get positively demolished by the pattern I thought I managed to grasp. The desolation brought forth by experiencing this humiliation multiple times is one that I carry as a burden every time I replay this piece...and I hate it. The only legitimate way I've found to surpass this part is by two-finger spamming like hell, all whilst praying to RNGesus that I won't screw up. It's a technique that's unreliable at best, but it's certainly better than Missing half the notes. I know that the majority of you have no problems with this song, and find pieces like Gate of Expectancy to be much harder, but for me, Galaxy Collapse's killer makes GoE look like a child's playground. ...Aside from this killer though, I still find The Last Illusion to be the hardest Level 8 in VII-- *gets shot* |-|Number 5= Hint: Prepare for trouble (And make it double~) The Sacred Story And STORIA The Eight-Note Groups What, I'm not allowed to stuff two songs into one entry? Well, guess what? This is my list. Spheal with it. The reason as to why I decided to talk about both of these songs is because my top problems with them are identical. The Cytus community had never seen eight-note groups like these until Chapter M's release, and to my knowledge, they haven't spread since then. I guess Rayark realized afterwards that patterns like these are goddamn ridiculous. *glances at Chapter L* Scratch that. They didn't realize sh*t. Okay, my point is that the angles that these eight-note groups take require the player to be freaking ambidextrous in order to clear them with perfection. For someone with lacklustre coordination and a left hand probably borrowed from Steve Erkel, these patterns prove to a challenge surpassing the likes of every other pattern in both songs. No, seriously! I can easily say that these types of eight-note groups are the sole reason as to why I haven't Mastered STORIA, and why I've only Mastered The Sacred Story once. I've cleared First Gate Overdrive more times than that, for Aoyagi's sake! Perhaps someday I'll cultivate enough potency in my left hand to even try tackling these eight-note groups without multiple adjacent fingers, but for now, I'm stuck sulking over how unfairly these patterns strike me down. |-|Number 4= Hint: The return (Sole return from the previous list) Ververg ver.B The Middle Killer Hey, remember this pattern? I thought you would, since it's the only pattern that actually made a return from the previous rendition of this list! Give it a year, and you'd think that every pattern from that mediocre project would've been conquered, but oh, no. It seems that the game's very first Level 9 still hates my guts. The fact that I don't even have 99 TP on this song might cause most people to fall over and laugh, and that's fine with me. Really, it's fine if you laugh. Just as long as you've TP 100ed Outsider, PatE I, Gate of Expectancy and Hard Landing first. :3 *cough* Sorry. That was rude. This pattern might seem extremely simple...I mean, it's just a double to single barrage. However, something about this particular pattern causes it to obliterate me whenever I attempt it. I mean...there are plenty of songs with similar patterns. Fight With Your Devil. L9 on Easy. Area184--waitIhavetroublewiththatonetoo-- Anyways, I can easily state that no other pattern of this nature gives me as much trouble as this one. Something about the way the notes are arranged here just makes it a total mindf*ck, and by the end of the first page I find myself helplessly spamming in dire hopes that I can get through the rest of it. In the end, should I miraculously make it out with my combo intact, my TP will still be abysmal. Since the beginning of time, I've had trouble with this piece, and nothing I've done has fixed this problem. Hell, I've been given guides on how to trump this piece, and they still came to no avail. The claws of this beastly creation of Ani's will likely never let me go...and, to be honest, I've accepted it. I'll see you in hell, Ververg II. |-|Number 3= Hint: Here comes the thunder (Since everybody is freaking godly at this song except me--) Megaera The Middle Killer You thought it was sad that I still had 98 TP on Ververg II? Well, welcome to the sole Level 8 that I've yet to even break 98 with. This is Megaera...my slow scan line nightmare. Over the months I've been playing this song, improvements have indeed been made. The beginning clusters, the confusion both chorus repetitions brought, the ending's jagged drags and clicks, I've managed to build a firm understanding of all these parts. However, one part in particular has haunted me since its conception in iOS, and no matter how hard I study the patterns, or how many tutorials I try watching, I doubt this part will become easier for me anytime soon. I've confirmed that this pattern is beyond my mere mortal understanding. I fear no chart in Cytus. But, that...thing...it scares me. You guys thought Catastrophe was bad? At least that song's group note rush only lasted for one page! Megaera's rushes happen multiple times, and they vary in direction, prominent hand usage, and general appearance. I may be over-exaggerating these patterns for you guys, but this is legitimately how I see them. I can't even bother to try applying former knowledge to this pattern, since as soon as I see it, my brain is sent into frenzy mode. What am I doing? What is this pattern? Does this pattern have 20 notes, or 200? Why am I still playing this freaking game?! ...And that's always about when I quit the app and switch to SIF. I'm too weak willed for this chart. *sighs and pokes his Kung-Fu Rin* |-|Number 2= Hint: I knew you were trouble when you walked in (My grudge since first seeing this chart) Entrance All Of It ...But Especially The Ending Killer Entrance...why are you so horrible to me...? The story about my vulnerability against this chart is that I actually got to see footage of it before downloading Cytus 7.0. From the first glimpse, I was utterly stunned. It was a mere 710 notes, and yet, this piece seemed to rival the difficulty of Codename : Zero for me...and I'm not joking. After acquiring 7.0, I strayed around this updated piece for quite a while. I prioritized getting Chapter R's pieces cleared, and updating my Chapter I TP. However, after a while, ignoring it got to be unbearable. Eventually, I steeled my nerves, and I played it. ...Of course, I got absolutely Shrekt. I like to question myself every once and a while about this tale. Perhaps, had I not viewed the updated chart beforehand, I wouldn't have ever gotten this problem? ...Usually, this question is proceeded by my brain calling me an idiot, since my momentary lack of focus causes me to screw up in this hellhole of a chart. To get to the point, I'm dreadful at playing Entrance. In particular, the ending rush is one that I've still yet to grasp. I mean, I can still kinda comprehend the rest of the song. However, as soon as I make it to the end, my progress just crumbles. I won't know what's happening, and within time, Perfects will turn to Goods, Goods will turn to Bads, and Bads will turn to Misses, along with shouting and the tossing of random objects. The reason as to why this isn't Number 1 is because I can tell that this song is supposed to be hard. However, I think it's safe to say that it wasn't intended to lie among the Truffly tiers with L2A and Magnolia. ...Number 1, on the other hand, is a song that--screw it, you guys know what it is. |-|Number 1= Hint: Hardly a point in hiding this one (Self-explanatory) The Blocks We Loved You Know Which God Damn Part *slams his head against a desk* ...That's better. I'm now in the proper mental state to discuss this chart. Aside from Ververg II, this is the only section I've had visible trouble with since I first started playing Cytus. You may ask why this song wasn't included in the previous list...and, to be honest, I don't know why. Perhaps I was afraid? Or maybe I didn't find it to be overly problematic back then? Whatever the reason, I'm done. I'm not going to pussyfoot around my fears anymore...I'm going to face them head on. *stares firmly at The Blocks We Loved* ...I WANNA GO HOME-- *slaps himself* No...I've made a commitment. I need...to confront this pattern. ...Okay. To begin, I'll state that TBWL's chart aside from the killer is positively pathetic. TP 100able, one might say. As a little Truffle, I was probably having a blast playing this song for the very first time, enjoying the novelty brought forth by playing a Tetris remix in Cytus. However, that day, I must've triggered some kind of dark magic. On that day, the devil must've looked upon my life, and ultimately decided that he needed to bring me hell on earth. Since that moment...from the first time I traversed upon this middle pattern, I could never grasp it. Remember that one Million Master that I got on this piece? Yeah, it was a total fluke. A fluke that not only took a good 100 attempts in a row to achieve, but still lies firmly in my top 10 Masters of all time. Higher than FGO, higher than either of the Slit alternates, higher than AXION, and I could go on and on. And...probably the worst thing about this section is that I don't get why I'm so bad at it. It doesn't require much speed...or coordination...or anything, really. Yet, I'm still bad at it. Not just bad...I can firmly say that my performance on this song is atrocious. It's gotten to the point where I've developed a freaking stigma against anything to do with Tetris. I used to be a god at that game! And now...I can't do it anymore. Megaera couldn't topple it. Entrance couldn't topple it. I think I can confirm that The Blocks We Loved will be my everlasting kryptonite...and that's a shame indeed. ... ... ...*psst*. If you didn't get it, I'm purposely saying this stuff so that it'll be that much more dramatic when I triumph over this piece. Hehe...great idea, right? Let's do it! *plays The Blocks We Loved* *gets an A with 97 TP* ... ...I'm going to go watch anime... |-|Honourable Mentions= *Middle of L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) (just before the chorus) *Ending of Solar Wind *Ending of Requiem *Beginning of Protest *Middle of The Ricochet (the bullet-synched clicks) Category:Blog posts